Dawn and Noah
This article focuses the interactions between Dawn and Noah. Overview .]] Dawn and Noah never met before, due to both being from different seasons, and both don't qualifying for Total Drama All-Stars. In Total Drama Enchanted Forest they finally meet eachother. At a start, Noah saw Dawn as a weird girl, meanwhile she was attracted to him since Mr. Bones and Me, when she saw him and Bridgette flirting. In Dawn of Noah's Ark, he talks with her, and discovers that she isn't a weird girl as he thought. They shared some moments togheter, until Eye of the Fighter, when they share their first kiss, officialy becoming the first couple of the series. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! They ended up being placed on the same team. They don't make major interactions, except for Dawn cheering him up to reach the finish line, struggling, and making a comment about the team's victory on the challenge, with Noah replying sarcastically. Swampin' Up Once again, the interaction between both is minor, with Noah glaring at Jo for pushing Dawn in the swamp, and ,eventually, getting capturated in Max's trap. Mr. Bones and Me They, along with Bridgette, team up for the challenge. However, they don't make interactions, due to Dawn getting capturated thanks to Izzy. At the end, she saw Bridgette and Noah flirting with eachother, ending the alliance she made with the former. The Lord Of The Stings Jo finds a sad Dawn in the forest, where the latter reveals that she actually feels something for Noah, meanwhile Jo tries to take this on her advantage. She reveals that she feels temptated, but doesn't accpets her idea of an alliance to take them down. Dawn of Noah's Ark Revenge of the Balloons Thanks to the events that happened in the last episode, Noah and Dawn seem closer, and talk about the first's new friendship with the animals. Thanks to that new gained trust, Sky targets Noah, and plans a scheme to make him get eliminated. She first tries to make Dave imitate Noah's voice saying that he hates Dawn, but he eliminates Dave after he can do it. Later, she casts a spell on him, that makes him eliminate himself, Dawn, Jasmine and Jo from the challenge, and gets voted off in return, by everyone but Dawn, who says she will avenge him. Eye of the Fighter They only have time to interact when Noah is brought as an intern, and after he is forced to clean the bathrooms, and Dawn goes to see how he is, and they kiss, leaving Brick as the only testigue. Derriere Le Rideau After Noah is brought back, he is showed to be slightly irritated by Dawn. During the challenge, every time that she tries to approach him, he rejects her strongly, and when it's discovered that Dawn was cheating with Paintbrush to attack the other contestants, Noah is really annoyed with her. When Paintbrush injects paint on him, she seems really concerned, and implores to Paintbrush, only to be injected with paint too. Later, she greets him back to the game, and he replies to her with sarcasm. The Egg-Mazing Race In the morning, Noah goes to search Dawn, and finds her relaxing at the swimming pool. He clears to her that he was just angered last day because he discovered that Chris planned a tool to join the competition. Now that it's all clear, she asks him to join her swimming, but he says that he doesn't have his swimsuit, as he left at home after being eliminated. When Dawn gets upset for that, he tells her to not mind, and jumps to the swimming pool with his clothes on. He admits in the confessional that it's weird he had fun on a pisychal activity, but says that it must be thanks to Dawn. In the challenge, when Noah comes up with an idea to arrive to the eggs and Jo proposes him as testing dummy, Dawn quickly screams to him to not allow it. Noah is the only one who helps Dawn to carry Jasmine after Sky leaves her unconscious, and they advance slowly in the challenge. After their team wins, Brick informs Noah about what he saw an episode ago, and that he told it to Jo, leaving him worried about what will she do to them with that information. Dragon Bold Catch a Cryptid Noah and Dawn team up for the challenge, and go to seek for their cryptids. However, maybe that's the reason why they get distracted and don't succeed, but none of them is up for elimination. Black Window Noah goes to search for Dawn, when she is meditating at the forest, and after some romanthic talk, offers her to swim to the river, being interrupted by Jasmine, after the Winner's Mansion is destroyed. When the challenge is announced, Noah and Dawn decide to team up, but Sky also forces herself with them, leaving them unpleased. Then, both try to show her that she is turning dark due to the book, so she attacks them, and leaves Noah unconscious, leaving Dawn really sad, but soon after, raged, and pushes her out of the house. Later on, they keep with the challenge, and find Jasmine. Then, Sierra pushes Jasmine, Noah and Cody out of the window, making Dawn the winner, that picks Noah and Ella to enjoy with her the reward at a Spa Hotel. At the end, when everyone but Sky teams up to get Chris kicked, they both hug to celebrate it. Merry Chrismas! Dawn and Noah are first seen with Ella at the Spa Hotel, where Dawn enters in an alliance with Ella, leaving Noah there, shocked, about the possibility of a girl's alliance. Noah searches for allies in the shower, and tries to get Dave and Cody, but as Cody is acting weird, Dave seems scepticall. In the challenge, they don't interact, but at the end of the challenge, they are seen toghether at the Bunk of the Winner, where Dawn puts a sant hat at Noah, and they both laugh toghether, without knowing that Sky is spying them throught the window. Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That After a talk with Dave, Jasmine asks Dawn if he is now interested in him, but she claims that she loves Noah. Later on, Noah tells Dawn that Sky has attacked him, and if she can beat her, but she tells that she has no powers, just will to help people getting better lives, and he tells her that she did that to him, and they both smile to each other. Dawn and Noah team up for the challenge, and it is revealed that he is a passionate architecture lover. When try to get to the center of the Labyrinth, while flirting, they find Hydreigon, and free her, and also take a ride. To try to control Hydreigon, Dawn tells Noah to try and get a bond with it, as he did with the skunks, and even when he is doubtful, she makes him a puppy face, and he does so, succeeding. They are seen toghether every since the challenge finishes, but when Dawn forms an alliance with Dave, who she wants to befriend. DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon Lost in the Woods Halcyon Warfare Days Dreamscape Total Insanity - Issue 1 Keys of Kindness and Keenness Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Interaction Category:Couples